Calling All Teachers
Calling All Teachers is a place for teachers, and those who support teachers, to gather and share ideas. Let's see if we can come up with some collaborative projects. Breaking News 3/31/2010: EVOKE Curriculum Development The curriculum has some meat on its bones now, but it needs more. If you are interested, please take a look and help us create a guide for teachers to EVOKE with their classes. Thanks! 3/23/2010: Projects Underway The projects have started. If you'd like to participate in a project, or coordinate one, please do. Coordinators, create a project workspace (here in the wiki, or in Google Docs, or wherever) and link to it -- see EVOKing in the Classroom for an example. If you don't know how to do this, send me (Ninmah) a note on EVOKE and I'll set it up for you. 3/22/2010: We're Ready to Start the Projects! Okay, teachers, it's crunch time! Time to jump in and make a difference! Look over the list of projects below, and add your name to any you'd like to work on. Don't see one you like? It's not too late to propose a new project; just add it to the list. Let's get started! The Projects! We have several projects here to choose from. If you proposed a project (and put your name by it), you're listed as the Project Coordinator. I have proposed timelines for each project, but coordinators, please feel free to edit or adjust these.' How to Sign Up: '''Couldn't be easier -- Just add your name to the "Team Members" list! If you like, add a link back to your EVOKE profile so we can find you. EVOKing in the Classroom *Coordinator: Rachel Smith (Ninmah) *Team Members: William Purves '''Project Goals:' #Create a curriculum package that teachers can use to run an EVOKE-like experience in their classes (with or without access to the Urgent EVOKE site). #Assist teachers who want help as they run it for the first time. Project Timeline: *Week 1: Draft the curriculum framework (we have a skeleton to start with). < Week one completed! (3/24 - 3/31) *Week 2: Add links and details. < Week Two is stretching out some, but we are still on this step :-) (4/19 - 4/23) *Week 3: Help teachers customize the curriculum for their classes (if any). *Week 4: Advise and assist teachers as they run the experience. *Week 5: Debrief & capture project notes. Project Workspace -- Where the curriculum is being drafted -- please add your thoughts! Joint Paper: Social Innovation *Coordinator: *Team Members: Project Goals: #Research social innovation topics. #Prepare a paper (or other product) to educate students about social innovation. Project Timeline: *Week 1: Researchers select topics & begin research; coordinator sets up a space to collect notes (Google Docs?) *Week 2: Research & writing *Week 3: Authors turn in their work to the coordinator; all work is compiled, and the group edits the piece. *Week 4: Piece is complete; EVOKE network distributes it to a broad audience. *Week 5: Debrief & capture project notes. Classroom Unconference *Coordinator: Mita Williams *Team Members: Project Goals: #Create a template for running a classroom unconference (on social innovation?) #Distribute the template to interested teachers. Project Timeline: *Week 1: Brainstorm what should be included in the template (instructions/resources for running an unconference, topic ideas,..?) *Week 2: Collect material for the template and place it into a joint document (Google Docs?) *Week 3: Edit the template. *Week 4: Distribute the template to teachers through the EVOKE network and beyond. *Week 5: Debrief & capture project notes. Barefoot Doctor *Coordinator: Laura Laura Dawson *Team Members: Need not be eVoke members Project Goals: #Develop a protocol for teaching people about nutrition and personal preferences. #Host an online clinic for interested people. Project Timeline: *Week 1: Gather resources for the protocol. *Week 2: Prepare any materials needed. *Week 3: Host the online clinic. *Week 4: Debrief & capture project notes. Original proposal (in case I have misinterpreted the intent): ''Using a simple, yet profound, nutritional protocol, I would enjoy traveling to sites where individuals can learn to interpret the patterns visible on their tongues, in order that they may understand which foods will enhance their own uinque human experience. Also, this protocol is designed to be accessible using computer tools of web cameras, and Voice Over Internet Provider (VOIP) services, therefore allowing reach to the most rural who can be provided with internet access. A kind of 'barefoot doctor' program. I am delight to be able to collaborate, educate, and inspire. Be In Good Health. Virtual Evoke *Coordinator: Kevin DiVico *Team Members: Ninmah '''Project Goals:' #Create an EVOKE space in Second Life. #Educate visitors to the space about EVOKE. Project Timeline: *Week 1: Enlist support from Linden Lab (makers of Second Life), volunteer SL residents, and other sources; draft ideas for the build and activitites to be created. *Week 2: Secure a plot of land and begin building. *Week 3: Finish up the build. *Week 4: Host an open house/grand opening. *Week 5: Debrief & capture project notes. Project GameChanger *Coordinator: Kevin DiVico *Team Members: Project Goals: #Create an open-source board or card game with an online component that teaches players about food security, climate change, social justice, collaboration, and tolerance, customizable by geographic location. #Promote the game to teachers. #Assist teachers who want to use the game in their classrooms. Project Timeline: *Week 1: Brainstorm ideas for the game's design; select one to pursue. *Week 2: Researchers select topics & begin research; online resources are compiled. *Weeks 3 & 4: Game components are designed and prepared. *Week 5: Game is assembled and tested; revisions made as needed. *Week 6: Game is released and promoted; team assists teachers who wish to use it. *Week 7: Debrief & capture project notes. Original proposal (in case I have misinterpreted the intent): Creating a board or card game with a open source online component (not necessary for game play) that can teach children and parents how to combat issues of food security, climate change, social justice, collaboration and tolerance based on there specific geographical location. The game should be written in the local language and should have a open source component allowing people to tweak the game mechanics online thereby allowing for constant innovation. Game pieces could be downloaded and printed out as changes occur. If your interested in making this work please let me know – Kevin DiVico Electricity Challenge *Coordinator: Lee Hamr *Team Members: Project Goals: #Develop a curriculum package for secondary students to participate in an activity similar to EVOKE's ACT3 assignment. #Assist teachers who want help as they run it for the first time. Project Timeline: *Week 1: Draft the curriculum framework. *Week 2: Add links and details. *Week 3: Help teachers customize the curriculum for their classes (if any). *Week 4: Advise and assist teachers as they run the experience. *Week 5: Debrief & capture project notes. Original proposal: ''Electricity Challenge (similar to ACT3) for secondary students. Creating an ARG *Coordinator: Aisling O'Donovan *Team Members: '''Project Goals:' #Create a guide for teachers to run an alternate reality game (ARG) in the classroom. Project Timeline: *Week 1: *Week 2: Anonymous Whistleblower Educator and Student Network (AWES Net) *Coordinator: nomadHAR *Team Members: Project Goals: #create a secure and anonymous internet network and webpage to provide a venue for reporting crimes and abuses occurring in schools. #create tools that allow for upload of any type of digital media from any type of device. #ensure that the webpage is universally known so that parties such as news agencies, law enforcement and EVOKE agents can take proper action. Project Timeline: *Week 1: gather information on technologies and feedback from EVOKE agents on the usefulness and feasibility of this project. *Week 2: Notes: *anonymous whistleblowing has a long and honorable history. From Watergate to Big Tobacco, these courageous people have put their reputation and lives on the line to make sure that the TRUTH is known. crimes and abuses are occurring in schools all around the world as we speak. student victims and witnesses feel powerless and are often too afraid and/or embarrassed to approach authorities for fear of disbelief and reprisal. teacher victims and witnesses can feel trapped by a need to make a living for their own family and a very real fear of reprisal at the hands of their enemies within the school and community, resulting in firings, smears or worse. Matching Teachers If you are willing to be matched with a teacher to exchange ideas and brainstorm projects, put your EVOKE name, what you teach or your areas of interest, and your country here: * Ninmah (Rachel Smith - former teacher) - United States * Rick van der Pluijm (Peer Coach -> student helping students) - Netherlands * Patricio Buenrostro-Gilhuys (Animation Major Coordinator) - Mexico * Gilda Lorena Arias ( Budget Administration Teacher) - Paraguay * http://www.urgentevoke.com/profile/EricaRoberts (erica roberts - 7th and 8th grade Computer Teacher) - Chicago Suburbs, IL, USA * happyseaurchin (david pinto - off/on teacher) - united kingdom * Willy Druyts - no teacher, but infrequent conference speaker ( see LinkedIn profile ) - Belgium * Joseph Nadler - English and Legal Studies Teacher - Australia * Paul Allison - English, The East-West School of International Studies, Flushing, Queens, USA * Cheryl Douglas - Biology and run a Global Issues Network group as an extra mural activity, Bishops, Cape Town South Africa * Lee Hamr - Grade 9 and 10 Science, Grade 11 Environmental Science - Canada * Jeff Brain- Grades 6,7,8 Digital Design, College-Education Dept. Technology integration for teachers, San Francisco, CA * Aisling O' Donovan English language, Spain * Lauren Barbieri - University-level introductory biology - United States * Gilad Rosenbaum - Grades 3 - 7, Literature, History, Bible - democratic school - Israel * nomadHAR - (Henry A. Reid, former/future teacher) - Grades: 6 - 12. Subjects: Computer Science, Math, English, Ethics, Law. Interests: Educational Access, Student Advocacy. USA. * Rebecca Gillman- High School English Lit. teacher, Environment coordinator, Manila, Philippines * Richard Smyth - Library Media Specialist and Technology Coordinator at Cathedral High School in Boston, Massachusetts, USA Project Ideas Brainstorming goes here -- just write in your project idea. If you are interested in being involved in someone's project, add your name next to it. *Evoke 1.5 - I can basically copy the functionality of Evoke, minus the confusing design, and make the whole package available so that anyone can download it and install it on their own server, or participate on my site. See the Evoke discussion. Chris KeSihai *Collaborating with teachers in different areas to bring an EVOKE-like experience into the classroom (no computers required). Sign ups: Ninmah William Purves *If we create a paper about social innovation and care about the natural resources, and share it with all of us students the impact could be global. *Using a simple, yet profound, nutritional protocol, I would enjoy traveling to sites where individuals can learn to interpret the patterns visible on their tongues, in order that they may understand which foods will enhance their own uinque human experience. Also, this protocol is designed to be accessible using computer tools of web cameras, and Voice Over Internet Provider (VOIP) services, therefore allowing reach to the most rural who can be provided with internet access. A kind of 'barefoot doctor' program. I am delight to be able to collaborate, educate, and inspire. Be In Good Health. *Host an unconference in the classroom (idea courtesy of Agent Mita Williams) *Electricity Challenge (similar to ACT3) for secondary students. Sign ups: Lee Hamr *'Project Virtual Evoke' - Create an Evoke learning space in Second Life so people from all over the virtual world can interact and learn about Evoke. Sign ups: Ninmah, Richard Smyth (Abaris Brautigan in Second Life) Hello people, I would like to organize a team to create an Evoke space in Second life for students of all ages to use. If you would like to be part of this project, please put your name next to this project and contact me via my evoke profile page - Kevin DiVico. I like to stick to the following time table: **Week One brainstorm what should be in the space. **Week Two - Let loose the Coders and Artists to create the space. The build should be simple, elegent and informative about Evoke and what it is trying to acomplish. The reason for the quick time table is that the game runs a finite length of time - by May it's over. If you have skills in Coding in Second Life, 3-D assets creation, creating virtual spaces, or teaching within the Second Life Platform please add your name to this list. I'll contact the people at Evoke and Linden Labs on this - If anyone has contact with Pathfinder Linden please speak up and help in getting knowledge of this project to him. With a little bit of help, we can get this done. * *'Project GameChanger' - Creating a board or card game with a open source online component (not necessary for game play) that can teach children and parents how to combat issues of food security, climate change, social justice, collaboration and tolerance based on there specific geographical location. The game should be written in the local language and should have a open source component allowing people to tweak the game mechanics online thereby allowing for constant innovation. Game pieces could be downloaded and printed out as changes occur. If your interested in making this work please let me know – Kevin DiVico *'Guide to Creating an ARG from Scratch' with limited resources, to suit your curriculum and teaching situation Sign ups: Aisling O'Donovan Resources Links to articles, information, examples... anything that might be of help. Educational Programs Food Physics & Body Dynamics [tm] Designed by Laura L. Dawson, Dipl.Ac., L.Ac., an NCCAOM (National Certification Commission for Acupuncture and Oriental Medicine) accredited program with qualified Continuing Education Credits available for certain health care licensure maintenence. (See NCCAOM PDA-Food Physics and Body Dynamics pages) New Literacy Standards *ISTE NETS (International Society for Technology in Education - National Educational Technology Standards) *AASL Standards for the 21st Century Learner *Partnership for 21st Century Skills Global Issues in the classroom Global Dimension- a bank of excellent cross-curricular resources Global Gateway- linking schools across the world Free the Children- Children helping children through education Global Education- resources supporting the integration of a global perspective across the curriculum Category:Educational Programs